The present invention relates to a wind driven mechanism for operating positive displacement pumps through a sucker rod.
The prior art has long known of windmills which rotate with the energy of the wind and which in turn operate the upward and downward movable rod chains which operate the positive displacement pumps in the well hole. The mechanism used by the prior art to convert the rotary motion of the wind vanes to reciprocating motion of the rod string however is inefficient and requires ten or more mile per hour winds to adequately turn the wind vanes before sufficient power can be produced to pump fluid. The present invention is directed to a novel apparatus for converting the rotary motion of the wind sails of a vertical shaft wind turbine system into reciprocating motion that can efficiently pump fluid in a five mile per hour wind.